Model Fixation
by chibza
Summary: Sakura entered the world of vanity and for one sole purpose: Uchiha Sasuke. Indeed, a survival of the vainest.
1. Chapter 1

Model Fixation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Never judge a book by its cover.

A figurative idiom that expresses the power of vanity. It is human nature to recoil in disgust or fear from appearances not accepted by social standards. That is the nature of vanity. With vanity come webs of pride, deceit and hurt - Pride of ones physical attributes, deceit from ones jealousy and hurt from ones fabrication.

In a modern world where appearance is everything, society has slowly pushed away the wisdom beneath this expression. A plain covered novel, filled with beautifully constructed words left to collect dust whilst illustrative covers of sound publication reigns public attention. It is with such actions that the ideals of society have consciously formed the expression of "Appearance will get you anywhere".

This much is true, and that is how Haruno Sakura scored a job with Konoha's most highly regarded modelling agency.

"Cute face, flawless skin too."

"Body isn't bad either, taller would be better."

"Legs are nice. Toned and slender. Nice length as well. Hmmm…breast a bit small but nice hips."

"Her forehead is a tad bit wide though."

Glare. "Eyes are nice. Great colour."

"One of her eyes is a bit bigger than the other though."

Another glare. "You can't tell unless you look closely and what are you on about! We all don't have symmetrical features!"

"I guess….Sasuke and Ino's are pretty symmetrical though…."

"Kami loves them. We, on the other hand are unfortunately blessed with asymmetrical faces. Look your left eye is higher than your right. On the other hand her nose is sharp enough."

"Hmm…a tad bit wide though…just a little…"

Frustrated tug of hair. "GOSH! You weren't this picky with the other models!!!"

"I don't like her."

"WHAT!!! You haven't even met her yet! All we have are photos!!! Look, what you have been observing are her physical features. Here, have a look at her expressions. See the difference between her and this girl? "

"She shines."

"Exactly! Only a handful of models we have employed have this kind of aura and expression and this type of look is rare and unique. Exotic I must say, I mean how many girls have you seen that has pink hair and green eyes, and most of them become the best of the best."

"Isn't her hair dyed?"

"Says here that it's her natural colour."

"Fine. She's in."

If there were a word to describe what Sakura was feeling, it would be happiness. There are phases when one falls from emotions to emotions – happiness to depression to anxiety to pleasure. For Sakura, it is at its peak of happiness. As one would feel when a sense of achievement has been conquered.

The highlight of Sakura's day was that phone call notifying her of her acceptance to Konoha's Modelling Corporation. After many years of self-indulgent she had achieved her greatest goal. Many years she has busied herself with physical training and materialised herself with skin care products, cosmetics and trends of current fashion. It is time for Sakura to make herself known after all, in this world of vanity.

Like most people before an important event, Sakura could hardly sleep. Her excitement and anxiousness kept her tossing and turning until early morning before she finally dozed off. Her outfit for tomorrow was already chosen and placed neatly over her desk chair. Her necessities packed in her black, quilted Chanel bag – wallet, pack of tissues, camera, pen and notepad and a pouch of cosmetics consisting of eyeliner, a small pack of q-tips, eyelash curler, mascara, blotting paper, two pallets of eye-shadow, and her favourite pale pink lipstick, lip balm and clear lip gloss.

Sakura took one last look at her reflection in the dark tinted windows of Konoha's Modelling Corporation. Her hair fell in loose waves over her shoulder, her side fringe swept neatly to the left. Underneath, her tanned, flawless face discarded the need for foundation, using only concealer to cover the few blemishes and light dark circles that appeared under her eyes from her lack of normally 8 hours sleep that had been cut down to 6 hours due to her inability to fall asleep.

Her top eyelids were highlighted with a shimmery and sheer gold eye-shadow and lined with a black liquid liner, starting from the inner corner of her eyes as a thin stroke to a heavier line that was flicked upwards creating an look of cat's eyes. For her lower lids, a pencil liner was used to outline the lid starting from the outer edge of the eyeball and joining the bold flick outwards. A darker eye-shadow was used to blend in the liner and white eye-shadow lined the inner rim of her eyes. Black mascara accentuated freshly curled lashes, creating a bigger and opened illusion of the eyes. Her eyebrows are dusted and filled lightly with a light pinkish colour. Pale pink blush adorned the apples of her cheekbones and her full lips are brushed with a nude coloured lipstick and highlighted with a similar coloured gloss. This is Sakura's normal day makeup – minus the bold liner – and it is a simple look that accentuates Sakura's best features – her eyes – without going over the top.

Accompanying her fresh look was a long gem-studded singlet under a grey boyfriend jacket, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Black skinny jeans moulded tightly around lean long legs and her dainty feet were clad in tanned high-heeled strapped sandals. Well-manicured nails, both on her fingers and toes are painted pale emerald green.

Shifting her bag over to her right shoulder, Sakura unclasped it and pulled out her cool bottle of water, which she had grabbed from her fridge earlier that morning. As she tipped her head and brought the cool rim to her lips, she glimpsed a couple of nicely dressed models entering the front door. Placing her bottle back into her bag and with another glance at her reflection, she smoothed down her jacket, squared her back and walked into the beginning of her new life.

Everything inside the establishment screamed modern, classy and sophisticated. The walls were made of marble with ceiling mirrors and crystal chandeliers. Famous works hung grandly from the pale walls. Some were paintings, most were photographs of models taken by highly acclaimed photographers.

Photographs of the most famous and beautiful models, including Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino where framed and placed along the sidewalls. On the far right Sakura glimpsed one of her favourite advertisements for Marc Jacobs Handbags, modelled by one of her favourites – TenTen and photographed by a well known photographer, Hyuuga Hinata. Dressed in a long slim, strapped floral dress TenTen has her back towards the viewer with a silver Marc Jacobs bag slung over her right shoulder in her hand. What attracted Sakura to this picture was not her dress or the bag, but the cheeky smile TenTen has as she looked over her left shoulder.

However as Sakura approached the reception at the back end of the room, the masterpiece in modelling history spanned the whole back wall. Shot by highest and most famous photographer Uchiha Itachi and modelled by his own brother Sasuke and renowned beauty Ino, it was by far the most beautiful piece ever.

The "Golden Couple" as one would call them. Sakura has seen the piece in advertisements and over the Internet. In fact, it is currently her wallpaper. The work was surreal, magnificent, beautiful, breathtaking, hell words can't even describe the emotions, colours and image it displays. Set with the desert as the backdrop, Ino was dressed in a flowing purple empire dress. Her hair in loose curls and adorned with a beautiful and sparkling crystal headband that dipped to her forehead where a read ruby sat. Her eyes, blended with dark greys and blacks and outlined with black kohl liner, drew attention to her sharp baby blue eyes. Her cheeks were dusted lightly with a peachy blush and lips painted in nude. To put it simply, she was stunning. She was laughing, smiling at the camera, happiness sparkled in her eyes, bent at the waist, hands clutched onto the only support holding her up around her waist – Sasuke's arms.

It was hard to tell what he was wearing as he was behind Ino, but from what Sakura could see, it was more casual that what Ino wore. She could see his lean and taut muscled arms around Ino, he was looking down at her – from his expression one would think of love and adoration. To viewers, it would seem a couple in love. At this, Sakura's chest tightened and her eyes slightly narrowed then adverted her eyes back to the reception and stalked forward.

Highly air-conned and a fresh smell of comfort, Sakura never felt so alive. Adrenaline pumped through her blood, raising her temperature and turning her cheeks from pale pink to a darker shade. Perspiration began to gather on her hairline and from the palms of her hand. Inside she was hyperventilating, but forcing herself to take deep breaths, she managed to calm down her bodily functions to her normal state.

Level 3 room 4b - the induction room for newly recruited models. As Sakura waited for one of the many 10 lifts to arrive, she couldn't help but observe her surroundings. Across from her a few beautiful models clad in stylish designer dresses and heels giggled and laughed behind painted nails, other smaller groups of people stood around the other lifts chatting and a few steps beside her were two more leggy models in short dresses and heels. One was a pale, rosy-lipped red head with sultry red eyes and the other was a creamy purple haired gal with dark violet eyes. Both were as stunning as each other and Sakura unconsciously tugged on the edges of her jacket, contemplating whether she should have worn a dress instead.

The lift signalled its arrival and Sakura stepped back a bit as a group of people rushed out the elevator.

"WOO! RAMEN!" A blur of blond whipped past her and Sakura could have sworn that it was another one of her favourite model figures – Uzumaki Naruto. Silently she shook her head and smiled as she stepped into the elevator. Beside her she heard the red and violet haired girls complaining about Naruto's manner and that he has spoilt their perfect hair when whooshing past them.

The ride to the third level was short and stuffy. She had been pushed to the back of the elevator and the mass amount of people piling into that lift caused her to be pressed up against bodies of strangers she didn't even know. Thankfully they were girls, in fact most of the occupants were female, save for a very tall and boyish brown haired male that was a couple of bodies in front of her, in her direction and unfortunately staring at her with a wolfish grin.

He was handsome that much was right. Two dimples appeared as he smiled, one on each side. His brown eyes crinkled with laughter with a hint of mischief in them. Below his eyes were two triangles tattooed, giving him a more fierce and exotic appearance. His long sharp nose added to his attractiveness and his thin lips that were formed into a cheeky smile made Sakura blush.

Glad that the lift had finally stopped at level 3 after the excruciatingly short venture from the bottom level, Sakura quickly brushed past him and the other inhabitants praying that the cute guy was not one of the new models. Turning her head she was surprised to see the brunette step out and gave her a wink when his gaze met her eyes. Blushing crimson again, Sakura turned away and briskly walked over to room 4b.

The interior of the room was as magnificent as the reception below. More photos hung from the walls and modern wooden walls structured the architecture of the confinement. A full-length clear window filled the length of the back wall and Sakura could see the tall buildings and bridges outside. There was a backdrop and lights set up on the far left of the room and a state propped up on the right. Apart from those there were no other furniture occupying the room. A photography crew chatted idly to the left while fixing the finishing's touches of the set up.

About 20 or so models where gathered in the room. A few looking as nervous as Sakura was, but most had an air of confidence around them. Everyone was dressed in designer clothes and most of the girls where in dresses, she dryly noted. She also noticed that there were also two of models leggy models from downstairs within the crowed. Suddenly, Sakura felt a tug on the lower half of her stomach and wasn't sure if this was the right choice. Swallowing slowing, she fought of the nerves by closing her eyes and calmly counting to ten.

A tap of her shoulder surprised her and she let out a gasp as she quickly turned around to see none other than the cute guy who was smiling at her in the elevator.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" He was more gorgeous close up and Sakura glimpsed a row of perfect white teeth as he flashed her another one of his grins. "I'm Kiba. What's your name?"

Swallowing again she manage a squeak of "Sakura!" before flushing under his gazed for the third time.

Flashing another one of his smiles, he put out his right hand. "Nice to meet you Sakura. I hope we can be friends."

Hesitantly, Sakura smiled back and took his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Before Kiba could say another word, the door opened and in strolled a busty blond and a white longhaired man. Everyone was silent as they walked up to the podium. Even Sakura held her breath. The blond looked as beautiful and professional as one could be. The same could be said about the man beside her except he had a cheeky grin and a aura of playfulness around him, but as he winked at the girls in front Sakura was sure it was more perverted-ness than playful.

"Ladies and Gents. Welcome to Konoha Modelling Corporation." The lady spoke in a loud and clear voice. "I am Tsunade, co-ordinator of section C for new comers and will be in charge today. Jiariya here-" she pointed at the guy beside her – "is one of the co-owners of this corporation and had a say in picking out the models for today's induction. Before you all beam happy smiles and squeal like pigs, let me say that modelling is not an easy job. You have to watch what you eat, exercise and tone everyday and in no manner are you to abuse your body. Remember your body is your key in this industry and if today I see that you are not fit for this world that you will be excused from this company. Am I clear?"

A mummer of nervous yes replied. Sakura could feel the tug in her stomach returning and her palms starting to sweat. She gulped audibly and beside her Kiba could she her nervous gestures. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, he leaned down, as he was a head taller than her, and whispered. "You'll be fine Sakura. You're one of the most studding models in here I've seen." With that he flashed her a breath-taking smile, another one of her coy winks and turned back to listen as Tsunade started again.

Beside him Sakura's mouth gaped open. Did he just call her beautiful? She was vaguely aware of what Tsunade was saying as she had long toned out her surrounding and the only thing going around her head was _Someone called me beautiful! _Shaking herself out of her trance she swallowed and turned back with a determined gleam in her eyes to listen to the co-ordinator.

Beside the blond, Jiariya whispered quietly. "Don't scare them too much darling. They are freshly hand picked by me after all." Tsunade looked at him with a frown and hissed. "Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, you pervert!"

Looking below the sea of hopeful faces, she wondered if any of them would even past the tests she had of them. As she scanned the crowd, her eyes fell on a pink haired girl who had caught her gaze with fierce green eyes. _What mesmerising eyes! And what a unique beauty she is too. _Tsunade smiled inwardly and gleefully contemplated whether she should assign her to Sasuke or Neji for the first task. Shrugging that thought aside she finished up her speech.

"To recognised if I see any ones of you fit for this business, you will go through two tasks. If I think you have the ability to move into the world of modelling you will be accepted here, if not then I am sorry but perhaps you would need to reconsider your future. Is that understood?" More murmurs and nods responded to her question.

Smiling, Tsunade conclude with a surprise. "Well then, I hope your all ready as your first task will start as of now. Let me introduce you to Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino and Ogawa TenTen!"

As the top four famous models walked in, gasps and squeals could be heard around the room. Beside Sakura, Kiba's eyes lighted at the sight of Ino and TenTen, but Sakura could hardly speak and as the bile rose to her throat she wasn't sure if she could do it anymore as standing in front of her, after 2 years of taunting and 7 years of separation, was her childhood crush Uchiha Sasuke and the sole reason of why she was there in the first place. This was truly survival of the vainest.

A/N: Woah. Ok never written that much before for a chapter~ O.O I must say I'm shocked at my recent ability haha :p. This story came to be after…..I actually don't know…I just have this story in my head and I don't think ill be updating my other stories if people want me to go on with this story. So if you still want me to continue then please review and tell me so and please also tell me your comments about this story. I'll be hearing from you all I hope!

p.s – I'm pretty sure there might heaps of grammatical errors and very sorry for that, but please enjoy!

Much love!

Chibza

Chapter 2

*Extract*

His hand ghosted over the curve of her lower back, emitting heat that made Sakura shudder from shivers that ran down her spine. She closed her eyes and swallowed, wishing for her body to calm down and focus on why she was here in the first place. A touch on the top curve of her derrière shot her eyes open and she gasped in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who gave their time to write reviews, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter =]

Note: Konoha's Modelling Corporation is abbreviated to KMC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Uchiha Sasuke was well known for his scandalous and playboy nature. With his pale flawless complexion, dark features and taunt, lean body structure; he was the definition of a Greek god. His layered hair was gelled back with his fringe swooped to the left. Long bits of hair framed the sides of his face – almost as if was a real life version of Noctis from Final Fantasy. (A/N: heehee ;])Adding to his beauty was his height, towering around 186cm, and the mysterious and cold aloof he always have in his eyes. As he swept into the room full of new comers, one could not help but notice that he always looked ravishing in whatever outfit he was clad in. Today he was in a pair of black military combat boots over black jeans and a black slim jacket with sleeves rolled up to the elbow over a plain white shirt.

There were many rumours regarding Sasuke's perfect facial structure from Rhinoplasty to jaw reconstruction, but almost everyone who worshipped the handsome man knew that the rumours probably started from very jealous competitors. The reason being that the Uchiha line was in fact full of famous models, with the exception of Itachi, Shishu and a few others.

Sasuke's mother and father were both models all their life until just two years ago when they resigned and moved to a secluded villa to enjoy the rest of their lives. Itachi had veered away from the modelling occupation as he had no interest in showing off his body or to society's need, instead chose to merely capture the essence of life and emotions through his camera lenses. He was a freelancer and only rarely would he agree to photograph models unless inspiration came to mind. On the other hand their cousin, Shishu, is in his final year of study to become an architect and hopefully travel around the world in due time.

Like Sasuke, both men had the Uchiha fair complexion and dark, aristocrat features. Both men are as handsome as the lineage of Uchiha, provided society the evidence that none of the Uchihas' had surgery, but were merely blessed with good genes.

As Sasuke strode into the room of newcomers, one could notice the mysterious and cold aloof nature reflected within his eyes. Playboy or not, it seemed that he did not trust anyone or it was just in his nature to scrutinise everyone at first meeting. Beside him the brunette Hyuuga was no more or less as handsome as Sasuke.

With long, silky and straight hair, one would think that it would make him look girly or gay, but in fact with his strong angular face structure, the hairstyle suited him perfectly. It was pulled back in a low ponytail, and traces of shorter and loose hair fell around his face, framing his features. His silver eyes glinted dangerously and if one looks closely, they would see the wild nature in them from the cold exterior that he always portrays. He was dressed in loose black jeans with rich black leather shoes that extruded from the hemline and a red and black buttoned up plaid shirt that was rolled to his elbows and considerable unbuttoned from the top, showing a hint of smooth pale chest.

Next to him, Ino looked like a goddess dressed in a fitted shimmery black sleeveless dress with a pair of black 10cm ankle boots. Her legs were as long and slender as her work portrays. Long, toned and nicely sculptured. The silver buckle that strapped over the front of her boots gleamed under the glare of the light along with the silver matching necklace and earrings that adorned her features. Her face was flawless, there was no need for foundation and the little blemishes were concealed with a concealer. Dark smoky grey make-up enhanced her eyes, giving her a smouldering look, the light blush defining her cheeks brought a soft glow to her face and her lips where completed with a pale pink lipstick.

On the other hand TenTen looked as casual and comfortable as ever. One of the reasons why Sakura adored TenTen was her sense of fashion. TenTen is rarely seen in dresses or skirts and 95% of the time in shorts and jeans. The only time she wore dresses or skirts were for advertisements and commercials if needed. Whilst Ino's style could be seen as dressy, sexy and classic, TenTen was more of the chic, street fashion type. Today, she was just as stunning as Ino, even more perhaps - thought Sakura – clad in a pair of black knee high boots with silver gems and tight skinny grey jeans that made her legs impossibly longer. A long loose tee that adorned the letters "I 3 New York" was touched up with a silver studded belt that hung loosely around her hips. The look was completed with a gorgeous cropped and elbow length military jacket with silver linings.

TenTen's hair fell past her shoulders in a sleek silky curtain, her fringe fell straight below her eyebrows and longer around the edges of her face, this made her facial structure softer and her features sharper. Another reason in Sakura's books is TenTen's effortless natural beauty. The tanned brunette had such a flawless and even complexion with big brown eyes that all the makeup she had on today was mascara, light bronzer in place of her bush – adding a glow to her olive complexion and nude lipstick on her lips. Simple, cool and stunning – _How does one do it! _Sakura stared at her in awe and made a mental note to purchase a jacket just like that once she saved enough.

Sakura had just recently moved out from her family home and into an apartment in a quiet neighbourhood. She wanted to experience a life depending on her sole self, as she could not rely on her parents taking care of her forever. Her family are neither poor nor rich, with her parents working hard at their own business they had enough savings to send her to a prestigious school and to college where she took up a medical degree before dropping out for this purpose after glimpsing Sasuke on TV.

This was about 2 years ago and those years were filled with determination, diet, pain and tears.

The only reason why Sakura applied for KMC was vendetta against Sasuke. Nine years ago, Sakura was a chubby, short and fun loving 13 year old. Beginning her first year of secondary schooling at Japan's most prestigious and expensive school. She was as excited as everyone else and of course naïve and innocent as most of the girls. She had fallen for Sasuke the first time she saw him. To her and every other girl in school he was the heartthrob, the hottest and sexiest guy alive and every girl wanted to be his. Now, at 13 Sakura's overprotective dad was strict in forbidding Sakura to date, as he wanted her to focus on her study. Sakura complied with his wishes and told herself that she will have a change to ask Sasuke out in the future.

Half way through the year, Sakura had earned a reputation as great as Sasuke. She was ridiculed as the ugliest, fattest pinklet with short stubby legs – this labelled her as the "Ugly Piglet". What made it worse was that someone had discovered her major crush on Sasuke and had bullied her into asking him out in front of her maths class. This resulted in Sasuke rejecting her in disgust along the lines of "Your annoying, ugly, fat and nerdy. Why would I go out with someone like you?" The whole class had burst out laughing and by lunchtime the whole school knew about Sakura's confession.

For the rest of the year Sakura was the sole victim of all the bullies. No one had tried to stand up for her and even if they did they were also pushed around until they themselves watched Sakura in sympathy or left the school. It didn't help that every time she bumped into Sasuke or one of his friends, they would smirk or leer at her, reminding her of that embarrassing moment. Sakura hoped that the 2 months of Christmas break would be enough to forget about Sakura's confession, but as the New Year started, the teasing started again. As the bullying grew worse Sakura fell into depression, relying on food for comfort and with that she only grew bigger. On the upside Sakura grew taller as well and stood at around 172cm when she turned 14.

When her worried parents asked about school, she would refuse to tell them about the bullying - only replying with a smile that she loved her school and her friends. By the end of grade 9, her grades dropped drastically, which lead her parents lecturing about her progress and Sakura's promise to them to work harder in year 10. By the time she turned 15, she had grew a few more cm's and now standing at 174cm, yet even with her towering height, the event that happened in year 8 was still remembered and her nickname changed from "Ugly Piglet" to "Ugly Pig".

When the first term of grade 10 came to close, Sakura had finally broken down and asked her parents to change schools. Shocked by Sakura's story and disgusted at the type of school their daughter had to suffer in, Sakura's dad filed in a complaint and immediately enrolled Sakura in a respected all girls private school.

Sakura's new school were warm and welcoming. Glad that there were no male presences to scare her, she began to adjust to her new life, determined to forget all about her past and Sasuke. Slowly, Sakura lost a bit more weight and by the time she graduated she was a happy and slightly chubby teenage standing at 177cm.

It was during her second year at university when she glimpsed Sasuke on a commercial and instead of embarrassment or hurt she was overwhelmed with rage and vowed to seek revenge on her sufferings. With a gleam in her eyes, she remembered an event that happened to Sasuke around the end of year 9 that she could use against him. She would make him feel her pain and suffer the verbal abuse that she had.

Though her parents weren't too happy and reluctant with Sakura's decision to drop out of medical college they agreed to support her decision. Once Sakura had her parents blessings, she moved out, signed up for gym class and studied every fashion magazines, shows, styles and models as much as she could. During her two years of dedication of shaping up, she planned out what she steps she could take to humiliate Sasuke. Unfortunately she could not find a flaw with his appearance and his character – only that he was a playboy. What happened to Sasuke in year 9 would also have done nothing except blackmail him for something. By the end of her 2nd year of physical endurance and pop culture, she decided it was time for her to make her debut at KMC and to go with the flow with whatever happens. Thus resulting with her finally in the induction of becoming one of KMC's new models.

The crowd was silent for a minute, everyone studying the 4 beautiful models that were poised in front of them. To Tsunade's amusement, most of the girls in the room were scanning Ino and TenTen over with envious expressions, while the guys did the same to Sasuke and Neji. She chuckled quietly when she spotted the pink-haired ignoring everyone else and her narrowed eyes sent towards Sasuke. _A past acquaintance? _Tsunade wondered. She quickly ruffled through the profiles and stopped when Sakura's picture came into view. _Ahh Haruno Sakura I see…cute name…yep she shall be in Sasuke and Ino's group. _Tsunade grinned inwardly and cleared her throat to announce the instructions for the first task.

"Well ladies and gents, I'm sure you're all wondering why the world's top 4 models are standing here in front of you. To put it simply, you shall be divided into two groups, one group will stay here with Sasuke and Ino while the other group will be in the room across the hall with Neji and TenTen."

The new models bustled with excitement and a few squeals of _I want to be with the golden couple! c_ould be heard. Sasuke snorted inwardly and scanned the faces of the new comers. All the girls blushed as he looked over them save for one with a pink hair who was _glaring at him!!!??? _Sasuke smirked inwardly and caught her stare, by now most girls would have gone red or smiled back with hopefully eyes, what he got was a frown then a scowl sent his way. Taken back from her reaction he gave the sexiest smirk back. _Who was she anyways?_

While most girls around her were praying to be in the golden couple's group, all Sakura wanted to do was to slap the smirk off Sasuke's face and of course she'd rather be in TenTen's group. _I see he doesn't remember me, _Sakura thought when he glared back at her. _Might as well be for the best._

"OK! First group will be with Sasuke and Ino, so when I call your name out please step over to the left."

Sakura was angry, excited, scared, nervous, disappointed, a fumble of emotions ran through her when she was indeed allocated to be with the golden couple. She didn't know whether to feel angry because she is with Sasuke and just reminiscing about her past made her feel slightly nervous and scared of what might happen to her if Sasuke suddenly remembered her. She was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to meet and work with TenTen and that fact that she wanted to ask where to purchase that jacket.

Grumbling Sakura walked over to the left and seeing the pink hair move slowly and unwilling to the left, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. _He could perhaps have a little fun today. _He had just wanted to get this over and done with, god knows what Tsunade was thinking when she asked for the 4 of them to appear in this induction.

"All right, now that we have settled into groups I will stay here and supervise this group and Jiariya will watch the other. This is a task to test how you will work under pressure; you will be taking 20 posing shots each with your respective models. I want you to see how well you are determined to top the best models. As you can see these people are the best at what they do and when you pose for your photos I want you to either, come up to par with them and balance out or you overshadowing them. Stay confident, be calm and I'm sure you'll pass this pressure task with flying colours. Good luck!"

As the other group of models piled out to the other room, some grumbling about how they wanted to be with Sasuke or Ino, Sakura rolled her eyes and looked around to see who was in her group. Unfortunately for her, her new friend Kiba was placed in Neji and TenTen's group. She did notice though that the stunning red head and purple haired girls where in her group.

"Ok ladies and gents." Tsunade floated over to where they were standing, followed by Sasuke and Ino who both had their heads down and deep in conversation. A few glares directed at the both of them, Sakura could feel the jealousy emitting from the bodies around and groaned silently – she would have a hell of a day today.

"I will randomly choose who you will be partnered for and you will be given a theme to base your shoot around. Understand? Good, we've wasted enough time all ready Karin you're up first with Sasuke and your theme shall be….hmm….actually.." Tsunade smirk as an idea came to mind. "Actually…we shall do things differently…instead of giving out different themes I shall choose a theme from one of the seven deadly sins or the seven heavenly virtues." Tsunade grin grew wider at the reaction from the models. "That's right, some might have you be all touchy touchy with Sasuke or Ino." Behind her the two said models wanted to murder Tsunade, this was not what they had agreed on! But keeping their professional façade, there were no change of emotions from them with Sasuke still smirking and Ino smiling.

"Now, who's Karin?" The beautiful red head that Sakura had noted stepped forward, smiling gleefully. She, after all, was the first one to pose with Sasuke. "Ok, so you and Sasuke shall have…hmm….greed! And oh yes, I get to choose the props as well." Tsunade added with an evil grin. "Your prop for this will be a treasure chest." No sooner after Tsunade announced the prop, the door burst open and two men clad in casual jeans and t-shirts dragged in a meter long treasure chest that was filled with fake coins and jewelleries. "Now let's get started, shall we? Time is off the essence and the photographers have a huge event to attend to tonight."

Everyone gathered around the photograph crew as Karin and Sasuke made their way into their positions. By the time the 20 shots were taken, every model in the room was nervous. Sakura was beside herself, fidgeting with the edges of her jacket and shifting her weight from one foot to another every second. Karin had finished the photo shoot with a satisfying smirk on her face, silently boasting that she was indeed the first one to collaborate and touch Sauske. And touch she did, although Sasuke is indeed a playboy and loves female caresses, he couldn't help but shudder at how forward Karin was. He was sure that he hand had come close to his groin several times when she ran his hand down his chest.

As the each model stepped up to complete their task, Sakura was getting more and more anxious and her confidence dropped a few levels, she was one of the few last ones – actually she was the last one as Tsunade called out someone else rather than her – and hoped that she was paired with Ino instead.

Sakura thought of every possible escape she could think off: the camera ran out of space, Sasuke suddenly getting a stomach ache, Tsunade forgetting about her, meteor crashing on the roofs of KMC, alien abduction – nope, Tsunade just announced she was paired with Sasuke. Sakura groaned inwardly and looked over at the male, who was smirking right back at her as if he could sense her distress. Noticing his smirk, Sakura couldn't help but remember about her past and whenever she did she always grew angry. This was no different and could feel blood pumping through her body and a scowl emerged. Out of the corner of her eye, the props crew carried in _IS THAT A BED??!! _Forgetting Sasuke for a moment, Sakura turned her full attention towards the bed and began to hyperventilate inside. _What was my theme? _Sakura realised that she was so distracted about her being partnered with Sasuke that she didn't even hear what theme or prop she was given. Snapping back to reality she could hear jealous models glaring at her and whispering to each other.

"Why does she get lust?"

"Why does it have to be a bed?"

"Bet she doesn't even have the guts to do it!"

"Yeah, look at her. Looks like she's gonna piss her pants! Haha!"

Hearing the verbal abuse around her Sakura gritted her teeth and slowly unclenched her clenched fists, willing herself to come down. By then Sasuke had walked over to her with a I-am-so-going-to-enjoy-this smirk and stopped beside her. His hand ghosted over the curve of her lower back, emitting heat that made Sakura shudder from shivers that ran down her spine. She closed her eyes and swallowed, wishing for her body to calm down and focus on why she was here in the first place. A touch on the top curve of her derrière shot her eyes open and she gasped in surprise. He lowered his head, mouth close to her ear and whispered hotly.

"Come on babe, we don't want to keep them waiting now do we?" His hot breathe against her ear made another shiver run through her body and Sakura swore that he had deliberately run his lips over her ear. Forcing her expressing to become cool and collect she snapped up her head, her gaze meeting his and smiled sweetly. "Of course not." Sasuke gave her one of his famous smirks before lightly squeezing her lips and walked over to the bed. Sakura could still feel his hand hot and lingering.

The bed was positioned in front of the backdrop with one of the sides facing the photographer. Sasuke turned around from the bed and looked over at Tsunade. "How far can we take this?" Tsunade smirk could have rivalled Sasuke's. "See if you can make us feel the lust." And with that comment, Sasuke swiftly removed his jacket, along with his shirt.

A/N: I think I wrote enough haha xD. Haven't written anything this long for a chapter and yes I have saved some goodies and bodily contact for the next chapter muahahaha =D. Unfortunately I don't have and extract for the next chapter as I have just finished this and I haven't really edited it so I'm sorry for any grammars errors or what not but I thought it might be a nice Christmas read for you all. *grins* Yes there shall be some touchy touchy stuff so don't forget to review and comment!!

Just in general are you all happy with the outfits and makeup I described for the characters? I, myself am not really devoted to one type of style, but I would say that I mostly wear what I had Sakura and TenTen wear :p How bout you guys? I'd love to hear some fashion talk and you never know I might just feature it in the later chapters ;]

Wishing you all the best!!! Have a happy Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!

Much love!

Chibza


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go.

Chapter 3

He was beautiful. His pale chest stood out in contrast to his black jeans. Toned, lean and strong. His broad shoulders curved with muscles tapered down to a narrow waist. Lines etched the outline of his abdominal muscles down to the deep crease of his "V" muscle below his lower abs. A trail of fine dark hair could be seen from his lower stomach that disappeared underneath his low-slung jeans.

The room was thick with lust as every female model – perhaps some males as well – eyed his body hungrily. Even Sakura couldn't take her eyes of him as she scanned the length of his torso while blushing. _Was that a nipple ring? _She wasn't surprised, after all Sasuke did have a few earrings on each of his ears, but what she hated most was that even if she held a personal grudge against him she knew that she wanted him as much as the other models.

Sakura could also make out 3 other hidden features – tattoos - on Sasuke's body. A circle of 3 commas was located above his shoulder blade, a spiral on his left bicep and a cross over his left pectoral.

Ignoring the sighs and stares from everyone around the room, Sasuke bent down to take of his boots and socks. As he straightened up and slowly reached for the button of his jeans, every one in the room held their breath and watched his movements. It was almost as if he was teasing them, his movements slow, deliberate and sensual. Sasuke smirked when he saw that every eye was on his hands, everyone but his pink haired partner. She was looking everywhere but him.

Sakura was afraid that if she looked at him, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from staring and drooling. She was doing perfectly fine, glancing from one side of the room to the other, when a small excited gasp from someone next to her made her automatically turn to the front. Bad move.

Sasuke was staring intently at her, his eyes dark and mischievous and a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Instantly she heated up and turned even redder when Sasuke slowly tugged his zipper down while looking at her. It was as if they were the only two in the room and Sasuke was seducing her. With this thought in mind Sakura grew more embarrassed and gave a light cough before she turned away.

Sasuke's intention was to tease Sakura only a little by removing his shirt, but he was having to much fun seeing Sakura flustered that he went further. However he had no intention of removing his pants in front of everyone and stopped there much to the models' disappointments.

Slowly Sasuke climbed onto the bed and settled himself comfortably on his knees in the middle of the bed before looking at Sakura expectedly. In turn, everyone turned to look at Sakura who was frozen in shock, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Come on Sakura. We don't have time to waste." Tsunade called out from somewhere to her right.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked over to the bed and stopped right in front of Sasuke who was staring at her with the same mischievous expression. Noticing her discomfort, Sasuke reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, caressing lightly.

"Come on babe, we gotta get you in theme." And with that he slowing pulled off her jacket and tossed it near his pile of clothes. Sakura was now left only in her tank top, skinny's and heels. Sasuke could feel her trembling under his hands as he slowly pulled her onto the bed with him.

They were both on their knees, in the middle of the bed and Sakura couldn't help but feel something cursing through her body. Sasuke was feeling the same, he was always around beautiful people, but to him Sakura stood out above the rest. He wasn't sure if it was her pink hair or her big innocent green eyes or the feel of her soft smooth skin under his hands, but whatever it was Sasuke was feeling something for this girl. Her green eyes were staring at him with such uncertainty and innocence that Sasuke just wanted to grab her jacket, cover her up and take her home where they would be alone – which didn't really give Sasuke pleasant thoughts. His fingers lingered over the hem of her top, slipping a few of his digits under to slowly raise it.

"Come on Sasuke, Sakura. Let's get it over and done with." Tsunade was getting impatient. Secretly, Tsunade just couldn't wait to get to good bits.

"You heard the woman, babe." Sasuke's voice had lowered to a husky tone and he removed his fingers from under her top. Thankful for Tsunade's interruption, Sakura let out a quiet sigh. She wasn't sure that she wanted to strip down to her birthday suit in front of everyone.

Grabbing Sakura on her arms, he gently pulled her closer till their bodies were touching.

Sakura could feel his stomach muscles against hers, his strong thighs caging her own and his sturdy arms around her. Stiffening, Sakura caught Sasuke staring down at her and another tingle ran down her spine.

"You gotta co-operate with me if you want this job." His breath was hot against her ear and Sakura couldn't help but shudder again. Realising that she had no choice but to act along, Sakura's stance immediately shifted from tense to relaxed. _I'm only going along because I have to get this job to get to Sasuke, nothing else. _

Sasuke suddenly felt Sakura relax in his arms, she was looking up at him under half closed eyelids. Her bright green eyes had turned into a darker shade of emerald and her tounge was flicking out occasionally to moisten her dry lips.

Sasuke's eyes followed the motion of her pink appendage and stiffened. His hormones were beginning to play up, he was beginning to harden and he wasn't sure he wanted everyone to see what he wanted to do with Sakura. Letting out a quiet groan, he bent down and nipped Sakura in the junction between her neck and shoulder, slipping his hands back up under her shirt. Slowly, he raised her top half way before stopping and running one hand back down lower until it fanned out over the curve of Sakura's butt. Gripping it lightly he pulled her closer until her lower body moulded against his.

Sakura gave a slight gasp at the intimate act and his hard groin against her before releasing herself completely into Sasuke's ministrations. Feeling Sasuke kissing up the column of her neck, her eyes slowing closed and her arms automatically curled around Sasuke's neck, one hand disappearing into the soft strands of his hair.

Sasuke's smirked at Sakura's actions and continued his trail up and down her jaw and neck, his tongue flicking out occasionally, savouring the taste of her skin and inhaling her intoxicating smell of flowery perfume. He could feel the curve of Sakura's toned stomach against his as he ran his right hand up and down her back, relishing the feel of soft and smooth silky skin under his hand. He left hand, still on her butt gave another squeeze and Sasuke smirked again when Sakura let out another groan into his neck.

Caught up in their own scene the two models forgot about their spectators who were staring at them with open mouths and bulging eyes. Even the photographer had forgotten that he was meant to be snapping pictures. On the other hand Tsunade gave out a quite giggle, walked over to the photographer and nudged him. Startled, the photographer jumped before blushing, embarrassed at his unprofessional actions.

Tsunade couldn't blame him, Sasuke and Sakura were giving out an x-rated show after all. The only person who seemed unfazed other than Tsunade was Ino who was watching the couple with a bored expression.

To Ino, having worked with Sasuke numerous times, she was used to his flirting and the way he worked. Seeing Sasuke being intimate with this pink haired newcomer was no surprise to her as she had seen him done it to his other partners and of course herself before. As the tabloids and media had showcased, Ino and Sasuke indeed had dated and broken up, but were still good friends. Ino shook her head slightly; reminiscing about the past gave her a headache.

On the set, Sasuke's left hand had moved up and was about to slip in Sakura's jeans when he heard Tsunade yell.

"Ok that's 20 shots!"

With a groan, Sasuke pulled his lips away from Sakura's jaw and looked her over. Her face and neck were flushed and one of her hands were still tangled in his hair while the other was on the base of his neck, still massaging gently. Sasuke smirked down at Sakura's tousled state, her eyes still half closed and breathing heavily. "Session's over babe." Sasuke whispered as he leaned down to playfully nip the side of her lips.

Recovering from her dazed state, Sakura gasped when she felt his tongue run quickly over the edge of her lips. Quickly, Sakura removed her hands and pushed Sasuke away. Her palms burned from the heat emitted from Sasuke's chest, and she blushed before collecting her hands to her side.

Sasuke gave her another smirk before climbing off the bed and putting his clothes back on. Sakura quickly rolled her shirt back down and followed after Sasuke, snatching her jacket from Sasuke's outstretched arm and moving over back to the crowd. Sakura noticed the other female model's giving her dirty looks, especially Karin and her purple haired friend.

"Well that was quite a scene," Tsunade stated and grinned as she saw Sakura blush. "It seems you all did well though. Congrats on that except I wouldn't be too sure of it until I see the photos, but from all your performances its quite acceptable. Sasuke, Ino," she turned towards them. "You can both go back to your schedules now. Thanks for helping out today." A few sighs escaped as Sasuke and Ino walked out. "Now for your second task, in your application forms you had to write out your profile and one question ask for your fears. So fears of heights, spiders, etcetera. Oh yes, your fears." Everyone shuddered at Tsunade's mischievous and slightly evil grin.

At the snap of Tsunade's fingers, the door opened and two men walked in. The gun in front was wheeling in a cage and the latter was holding a jar in his hands. As they stopped in front with Tsunade, some of the girls gave out loud gasps and squeals. Sakura herself turned green and broke out in a sweat as she surveyed the inhabitants in front of her.

Inside the cage a golden snake coiled, its head lifted and slitted golden eyes stared back at the crowd of models. Its forked tongue slithered out occasionally and some of the girls screamed when it hissed, its fangs glinted sharply – long and dangerous. Beside it, 3 smaller and thinner green boas slithered over each other. The captive inside the jar wasn't much better. Inside was the biggest tarantula Sakura ever laid eyes on. It was about 20cm in length, black and furry with white beady eyes. Sakura's stomach churned, she was sure she wouldn't like what Tsunade had in plan for them.

Tsunade was still grinning. "Behold! These are your new partners for the next task!"

Beside Sakura, a model fainted with a thump.

"Oh, someone fainted. Take her outside please someone, and if she can't get back in here to do this task, she's not cut out to be a model. Now, anyone else who wants to leave the room?" Tsunade scanned over the models.

A quiet mumur went through the models and some shook their heads.

"Good. Now let's see, since its only fair, this time we'll go backwards from the list so Sakura you're up first!"

Sakura felt her body go numb. She had written in her profile that her main fear was heights, she was sure that adding to the list would be snakes and spiders, especially big ones.

"So, Sakura which partner would you like? Don't worry, traces of poison have already been removed and they are quite tamed. They are after all our models as well."

Stiffly, Sakura walked over to the cage. The large snake sensing her approach lifted its head up and flickered its tongue as it gazed at her. Sakura glared back at the snake. _Great, now I'm having a staring competition with a snake._

"Can I just model with one of the little snakes?" Sakura looked over at Tsunde, who shook her head to her question.

"Either the 3 boas or one big snake."

Sakura swallowed, as much as she would rather the boas, she did not want 3 scaly reptiles slithering on her. With a sigh, she announced her decision. "I'll take Mr. Big Snake here."

Tsunade clapped her hands with delight. "Great choice Sakura. Let's get started shall we." She motioned at the helper's to open the cage. "Just like last time, 20 shots."

_Shoot me now._

"I didn't think it was necessary to do what you did, Sasuke." Inside the elevator, Ino confronted Sasuke.

"Did what, Ino?" Sasuke looked over at Ino and smirked. "You're not jealous are you?" He slung an arm around her shoulders. "You can't stop me from having a little fun. And she was cute as, I couldn't resist."

Ino shook her head and shrugged Sasuke's arm off. "You just made her life hell. You know the other models are gonna hate her now. Did you see how many of them had killer expressions? No, I bet you didn't cause you were too busy being a horny fuck again."

"Hey, hey!" Sasuke held his hands up in defence. "Don't get aggressive over something small. I got Lust, what was I meant to do?"

"Something else other than fondling!" spat Ino.

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared. "I was not fondling, and if you must know I just did my job. You didn't complain when I do it to you, so why are you all riled up now. Your jealousy is turning you into a very ugly person Ino. I guess that's why we broke up. You should stop mixing personal feelings into professional ones."

"I'm not jealous!" Ino retorted. "And I broke up with you cause you were flirting with everyone! As a girlfriend shouldn't I be jealous? Seriously, Sasuke you don't see me flirting with other guys when I was with you."

Sasuke grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's not fight over this Ino. You know I'm always faithful. Here, come over to mine tonight and let's make up."

Ino looked over at him and sighed. "We tried making up many times Sasuke. All you want is a fuck and I'm tired of this now. I got a shoot early tomorrow morning. See you around." The elevator doors dinged open and Ino stepped out.

Sasuke rubbed his head tiredly before heading out and to his studio. He had a catwalk event later that night and with everything that happened in the lift all he wanted to do was go out and relax. Perhaps another leggy model to take to bed as well.

It was close to dusk when Sasuke stepped out of his studio this time clad in an Armani suit. The first few buttons of his white shirt was undone, his jacket hung neatly over his broad frame and black pants narrowed down to a pair of expensive Italian leather shoes. Sasuke was meeting Naruto for dinner before heading over to the catwalk.

The lift down to the car park was filled with some of the new models he had worked with at the induction that morning. Scanning over the crowd he looked for a pink head. His eyes flicked over a red head that gave him a smirk while looking him up and down, along with her purple haired friend. Ignoring them, he gave out a small sigh when he couldn't see any bubblegum coloured hair. _Woah, what was that? Am I feeling disappointed? Nah, probably cause she was just fun to tease._

Sasuke waited until everyone had walked out the lift before he stepped out. He groaned inwardly at the red and purple heads standing off to the side. They were waiting for him and he sure as hell hoped that they wouldn't follow him. In situations such as this, Sasuke's only hope was of course to stun them. Flashing them a smirk, he gave them a wave, a "See ya girls" and walked past two stunned ladies. Mission-Avoid-Serious-Fan-Girls successful.

Briskly, Sasuke walked over to his silver and sleek BMW and was about to climb in when he heard a female voice curse on the other side of his car. Peeking over the hood Sasuke smirked when he saw the back of Sakura's head. Settling his arms and chin over the roof of his car he called out amusedly, "Need help there?"

Sakura whipped her head around to the voice and nearly blushed when she saw the amused expression on his face. "Umm, no it's ok. The door is just a bit stuck." Sakura gave the handle another yank. The door still hadn't budge. Sighing she turned back to Sasuke who was still staring at her with the same expression. "I should really get this fixed."

Sasuke gave her another one of his famous smirks before walking over to here. "Here let me." With what seems like a soft casual tug, the door screeched opened.

Sakura scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well I guess it hates me haha. Thanks."

Sasuke said nothing, but smirked in return.

After a moment, it was turning awkward for Sakura. "Umm, well thanks again. I gotta get home now. So, see you around." She was about to climb into her seat when Sasuke leaned over the car door.

"Let's do dinner tonight."

Ta daa~ end of chapter 3. Sorry it's a little slow I was quite busy. There might be some grammar or spelling mistakes as usual and I'm sorry for that as I don't really have the time to revise it. Anyways, hope you liked it. Reviews and comments appreciated =D.

Much love!

Chibza


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews ^_^v. Here is ch 4 just for you guys~

Chapter 4

On the way home all Sakura could think of was Sasuke. She did not expect to fall for his charms as she did 13 years ago. Who wouldn't though right? The guy was basically sex on legs. Sakura groaned and nearly thumped her head on the wheel. _How am I meant to get back at him! _Resisting another urge to hit her head against the wheel she swore and swerved a little to the right when a car beeped past. _Concentrate on the road now Sakura, you can slap yourself when you get home._

Meanwhile Sasuke was wondering if his pheromones were still up and running. He was surprised when Sakura had mumbled a "No thank you", got into her car and drove off. No one had rejected his invitations before – apart from Ino nowadays.

Sasuke grumbled as he parked his BMW in front of a 5 star restaurant and coincidentally beside his best friend's orange Mustang. It was a classy restaurant, with glass doors and dark chrome linings. A waiter bowed and opened the door as Sasuke walked up the stairs.

"Welcome." The blond waiter smiled, showing a row of perfect white teeth.

"Hn."

"Usual with Uzumaki I presume."

Sasuke gave the waiter a nod before walking past him; a few women gave him coy smiles as he walked past. Gloomed by Sakura's previous rejection he ignored them and kept walking.

Inside the restaurant, it was as classy and sophisticated at the exterior. Red lanterns and dull lights hummed overhead. The restaurant was separated into two sides. On one side stood a bar with fancy stools and a few intricately designed swinging chairs. On the other side were booths with marble tables and black leather couches separated by bamboo walls. The red carpet that divided the room trailed all the way to the end of the setting, which leads to the doorway to the V.I.P room.

Inside the V.I.P room, Sasuke gave a few short nods in greeting to a few models that he had occasionally worked with. Plush leather lounges scattered around a circular bar that stood in the middle. A tall, skinny blond model started over to him and stopped halfway when he gave her a dismissive nod. She pouted before turning around and walking back to her friends. Sasuke couldn't remember how he had met her, perhaps it had been in a club. Giving a slight shrug, he walked around down the back of the room to a corner booth. Unlike the booths outside, this was more spacious with expensive leather and plush cushions. There was also a personal waiter for each booth along with a small bar.

"Hey Dobe."

"YO SASUKEEEE!!!!"

Sasuke thumped Naruto on the head. "Quiet down, you idiot. We're in a restaurant."

"Owww. That was one bitch slap. What got into ya?"

"Hn."

"Ino reject you again?"

Sasuke took his seat across from the hyperactive blond and motioned the waiter for his usual drink. "How'd you know?"

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. "I ran into her this afternoon and asked her to have dinner with us. She wasn't too happy with you. Care to inform me why?"

"Hn. Where's Hinata?"

"She has to prepare for the catwalk and today she bought me a shirt cause she said it reminded her of me! Isn't that sweet?"

"Yes, very."

"And you're avoiding the subject. What happened with Ino?"

"Nothing."

Naruto sighed. "Seriously Sasuke, if this was over another girl again you've got to stop your immature ways. Try going steady with someone and keep your dick in your pants every time a hot girl walks past."

Sasuke swallowed a glup of whisky and glared at Naruto. "I did try Naruto. With Ino. And its not my problem girls fall all over me. She gets jealous way too easy and please stop with this whole relationship bullshit for now. I just tried to get back with Ino and she rejects me and I even got rejected by a pink haired newcomer." Sasuke rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I don't need this from you Naruto. Let's just eat and discuss another day. We got a few hours before we need to leave for the show and I'm really tired and hungry."

Naruto was shocked. _Did Sasuke just speak a whole paragraph? He tried to get back with Ino? Rejected by a girl??!!_

"Woah, slow down Sasuke. Did you just say you got rejected by a girl?"

"And what if I did?" Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto's eyes widened and gave a low whistle. "Wow. Who would have thought... Finally, someone has the intellect to resist a guy like you. Have you lost your mojo or something." Naruto laughed out gleefully. "I really can't believe it! I gotta meet her! Who is she? What does she look like?"

"Settle down Naruto. Let's order first." Sasuke signaled to the waiter. The waiter hadn't even turned his back yet when Naruto started grilling Sasuke about Sakura.

"Woah, dobe. Cool it. She's one of the new recruitments. You know how Tsunade asked us to model with the new people for a task. Well yeah, I got this pink haired girl and she's pretty cute."

"What's her name?"

"Sakura, I think."

"Nice. Did you do anything inappropriate?" Naruto glared, "Is that why Ino got up at you?"

"It was part of my job, how am I meant to convey lust without touching her." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And besides it's not like I haven't done the same thing to her or any of my partners when duty calls for it."

"Yeah, true. Maybe you just went all out? I donno." Naruto rubbed his forehead, "maybe just tone it down for a while."

"Hn."

The conversation shifted onto other aspects of work, with Naruto complaining about having a photo shoot with Ino in the up coming week and that she would probably annoying the hell out of him by whining about Sasuke. Their meal soon arrived and the two males ate in a comfortable silence, well apart from Naruto's loud chewing.

Once Sasuke had set down his utensils and Naruto was patting his stomach, they paid the bill, gave the waiter a note tip and tried to avoid on coming touches from female parties as they headed out. They still had a few hours left, but Naruto had insisted that they go early as they needed to touch up and he wanted to see Hinata before the show started.

Back at Sakura's cozy apartment, the pink haired model sprawled out on her brown couch in her short pajamas and clutching a white fluffy teddy bear to her chest. Inside, Sakura's brain was in turmoil of what had happened during the day. She wasn't sure she wanted to do this 'Get-Back-At-Sasuke' vendetta anymore. She could still feel his soft touches, strokes, his lips hot on her neck…groaning Sakura bumped the teddy against her head. _I'm such an idiot._ _Why? Why? WHY? _Grunting Sakura threw her head back against the handset of her couch and looked up at her ceiling. She lay there and studied the pale ceiling wall before blinking back the brightness of the light bulb and reached for the TV remote on the coffee table.

The commercial that flashed on wasn't helping her any better. It was a car ad starring Sasuke and Ino and the Golden Couple looked better than ever. Sasuke was dressed in an expensive suit and Ino in a stunning purple empire dress. It was a fairy tale advertisement; a handsome rich boyfriend and a flashy sleek Porsche taking his beautiful girlfriend to a ball and envied by everyone there.

Speaking about cars, Sakura reminded herself to get the car door of her trusted Mini-Cooper fixed as soon as possible. Compared to Sasuke's shiny convertible Sakura was sure hers looked like old garbage next to his, but she loved her car as it was something she bought with her own money, something she had so deservingly saved up for.

Sasuke had started to sneak back into her thoughts again. Huffing, Sakura decided to call it a night and sleep everything away. Turning the TV off, Sakura flicked off the lights before heading to her room with her teddy.

The next day seems as though everything was against her again. Sakura's rest wasn't comfortable, having to wake up from every dream that included Sasuke. They weren't bad dreams, per say….it was more uncomfortable than Sakura would have admitted them to be. Everyone one of her dreams had Sasuke touching her much further and boldly than he had yesterday at the induction. Sakura blushed and groaned when an image of Sasuke kissing down her body appeared. As arousing Sasuke may be Sakura had decided that she would go ahead with her plan of revenging for her past and aimed to ignore and be as cold- if she can -to him as possible. Letting out another groan as another x-rated image flashed in her head, she headed to the bathroom to get ready.

Two hours later, Sakura was standing in front of the mirror in a black halter neck, satin ¾ cropped jumpsuit. The top of the jumpsuit clung to her body, outlining the shape of her torso while the bottom clung loosely from her hips and shaping in to finish just above her mid calf. Enclosed on her feet were black 10cm suede pumps. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail that swung down the middle of her back and her fringe neatly pushed to one side with wisps of short hair falling over her ears and framing her face.

To match her outfit, Sakura decided to go with grey smoky eyes, lined with black eyeliner that winged out on the outer corners of her eyes. Her lower lash line was smudge with a lighter grey colour and her waterline was lined from the inner corner of her eyes right out to meet with the winged tips. Sakura also applied a little white shimmery eyeshadow in the inner corner of her eyes. False, fluttery eyelashes shaped and opened her green eyes even more. Sakura lightly defined her brows with her shades of brown eyeshadows and brushed it with a brow gel to hold the shape in place. Her face was flawless, covered with a light amount of foundation and her dark under eye circles concealed with her trusty concealer. Sakura skipped her blush and instead shaped her cheekbones with a bronzer and highlighted the top of her cheeks as well as her brow bones. Finishing off the look with a pale pink lipstick and gloss Sakura pouted at the mirror before brushing her hair once more and moved out to gather her things.

Transferring her personal items from one bag to another was a hassle and Sakura wished she had done this the night before instead of rushing to do it in the morning. _They should design a bag that matches with all outfits too._ Stuffing her black and silver clutch with her phone, wallet, lip balm/gloss, tissues, compact mirror, keys, pen, mascara, eyeliner, concealer, q-tips and powder, Sakura grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and her keys from the bowl in the hallway she headed out to work.

Back in Sasuke's lavishly furnished apartment he was sulking about an unscheduled shoot while getting ready. It had been one of his rare day-off-work days and Tsunade had cheerily called him up early in the morning demanding that he turn up to the studio for a shoot. Grumbling about Tsunade's great timing of disturbing his sleep and one of the best dreams he had, he grudgingly pushed himself off the bed and into the bathroom. _Tsunade, this better be good._

The studio was different from yesterday; instead of an empty room there was rows of chairs lined across the room, a stand in the front center and a white screen in the wall in front. Sakura hurried over to the third row of chairs where Kiba was waving from.

"Hey Sakura!" Kiba happily greeted, "How ya goin'?"

"Hey Kiba. I'm great thanks and you?"

"Couldn't be better!" Kiba flashed her a white grin. "I'm so excited about today, I heard that we get to start training and stuff!"

"Oh really? That's great! I can't wa—" Sakura got cut off by Tsunade, who had silently entered the room without anyone's notice.

"Good morning everyone! Hope you all had a good night's sleep. You'd be glad to know that I had reviewed the photos from yesterday's shoot and most of you did well so nobody got cut, but remember that you will be monitored for 3 months and if any of you slack off or perform badly you will be excused from this company, understand?"

Everyone nodded or murmured their agreement to Tsunade's question.

"Great, now that we're on the same boat I have a collaboration of the photo shoot which consists of both the good and the bad and I will go through and point out some aspects of it. Please do not question my criticism as I have been in this industry for more than 20 years. Learn from this, learn from your mistakes."

Tsunade pressed a button on a small hand held control and the projector that was suspended from the ceiling hummed to life. The first photo was of TenTen and an anorexic blond girl.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention weight will be an issue here and I ask you all to eat healthily and keep a constant body workout. You," Tsunade circled a red laser dot around the blond model, "need to put on more weight. I don't want my models looking as skinny as you, but other than that this is a fairly ok shoot. In small advertisements it would be acceptable, but greater billboard ones you'll need to improve on your angles."

Tsunade quickly flashed through the other photos, talking and giving advice about the use of space, angles, partner and camera work. How most of the models were very much overshadowed by the 4 famous ones. When it switched to Karin's picture, Sakura couldn't help but giggle quietly in the back of her palm.

Everyone could see that Karin was all over Sasuke, but it seemed as though Sasuke looked a bit uncomfortable. Sasuke was sitting on the floor with the treasure chest between his legs while Karin was half sitting on him, half crawling up his body with a piece of pearl necklace between her lips.

Tsunade circled the laser around Karin.

"This here is an example of overdoing it and lack of partner skills." Tsunade continued on as everyone tried to stifle their giggles behind their hands. It wasn't a bad shoot but it did seem ridiculous, one could not help but feel embarrassed or sorry seeing the ridiculous hooded gaze from Karin to Sasuke.

"It did portray greed enough, but you need to tone it down a little. Instead of you and Sasuke both being greedy for each other, you make it seem as though you were too greedy, you were making Sasuke uncomfortable and he does indeed look it. I would tone down and control your emotions as god knows what would have happened if you had gotten lust. Also, this is partner work. This to me seems like you wanted to be the center of attention, and for this task I did not want that. I wanted you to work together with your partners. There will be times where you will be asked to perform more than your partner, but this wasn't what I ask for so keep that in mind for next time. Now, I really liked this one." The screen blinked to an image of Kiba and Neji and the laser circle around the whole picture. "This is great, I could see and feel the happiness and the bond between two of you. See, even if they had just met it seemed like they were old best friends."

_Indeed_, Sakura couldn't help but agree and delivered a soft playful punch to Kiba who was sitting next to her with a huge grin on his face. Sakura turned back to examine the photo.

Both males were smiling and laughing. Kiba had his elbow on one of Neji's shoulder and was pointing across as if what they were laughing at was somewhere off screen in the distance. Neji was looking where Kiba was pointing with a laugh captured on this face.

_Like brothers indeed, bet they got better themes then us. _Sakura smiled, Kiba and Neji would make such heartbreaking brothers.

"And lastly," the screen switched to an image of Sakura and Sasuke. "I can't say this is the best I have ever seen, but it is the best out of yesterday."

Sakura groaned and sunk lower on her chair. Beside her, Kiba retaliated her playful punch. She could feel the blood creeping up her neck and was sure that she would turn bright red soon. She sunk into her seat further when she felt everyone's heavy gaze on her.

"Great performance Sakura, but you were a bit stiff, would have made such a difference if you relaxed more. Sasuke is a professional; all you had to do was follow his lead. See, here's another tip for you all. If you are working with someone who has more experience than you, don't try to fight for attention. They know what they are doing, and if you are afraid of being shadowed, then you are not up for this job. If they are told to be shadowed by you, used as a prop, they will do it. They know how to do it. Ok, so for the second task, I don't think I'll show any of the pictures seeing as everyone did a terrible job..."

Sakura winced at the memory. It wasn't a pretty shoot at all. The tarantula was nearly squashed under a shrieking blonde's heels and a little boa chucked across the room by another model. For her, she was too shocked to move with the snake around her neck that she must have looked scared to death in her shoots.

Tsunade continued on. "Now, today you'll be meeting with all your supervisors and directors. Let's stop for a break and meet back here in 15 minutes time. Oh and I need to speak to you Kiba and Sakura."

If things couldn't get any better, everyone shot Sakura and Kiba dirty looks as they piled out of the room. Sakura stuck out her tongue at their backs and Kiba chuckled at her childish action. Making their way over to Tsunade, Sakura's mind became more hysterical thinking of the things she might have done wrong to have this talk.

"Kiba, Sakura." Tsunade greeted them. "I have some good news for the both of you."

Sakura sighed in relief.

"The chief director of media advertisements for Levi was looking through the photos of yesterday's shoot with me last night and he requested a campaign shoot with the both of you. Now, you don't have to accept this but I have to say that this is a good opportunity to get noticed. This is an unscheduled shoot on at 7pm tonight so if you'd like to think about it I want you answer after lunch."

"No need to think, I'll take it." Kiba flashed a grin.

"Me too!" Sakura agreed. "This is great. Thanks heaps Tsunade!"

"Great, I'll go contact the company now. Now, you are both not working with each other. The director wants you, Sakura, to do a two-page magazine spread and Kiba to do a commercial. You'll both be working with different partners and have a different feel/theme/etc. They'll give you more details when you get there. Try to be there a few hours earlier, you're both excused to leave early today."

"Do we know who our partners are?" Sakura asked.

"As a matter of fact, they should be here by now. I asked them to come in early so you guys will have the opportunity to meet with your partner and get to know each other before the shoot. Now normally, you will have to do your best with someone you just met, but since this is probably your first time, I'm letting you meet them beforehand. Kiba, TenTen will be a bit late as she has a campaign launch this morning and Sakura your–"

The door opened and a figure stepped in.

"Ahh Sasuke, glad you made it in time." Tsunade turned back to Sakura and grinned. "Your partner is Sasuke."

_I hate my life._

Teehee ok that's it~ Sorry for late update but yes next chapter will be full of Sasu/Saku!! So please review.

p.s. Hope everyone had a great Chinese New Year and Valentines Day!

Much love!

Chibza


End file.
